


Коллабные зарисовки по ТорДжононам

by Guillya, kim_step_yo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guillya/pseuds/Guillya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_step_yo/pseuds/kim_step_yo
Summary: Сборник драбблов, который мы с бро написали потому что могли.Во всех работах (1 исключение) парни старшеклассники.
Relationships: Jon/Tord (Eddsworld), Торд/Джон
Kudos: 1





	1. Руки

— А я говорю: нет, вы не можете поставить мне F только потому, что я сидел на уроке с телефоном! Отнять до конца урока это одно, а портить мою идеальную череду не менее идеальных оценок из-за поведения — другое.

— Ага, я тоже так думаю, она вообще охренела в последнее время... - поддержал тему Торд, не отрывая глаз от болтающего о школе Джона.

Тема, конечно, была не слишком интересная, но если это важно для его друга, то он имел полное право говорить об этом. А выглядел тот во время рассказа очень увлеченно, чуть ли не тараторя о злобной математичке, которая, в конце концов, забрала его телефон, но двойку так и не поставила.

— Хах, только не говори мне, что ты тогда отвечал на мои сообщения. Не хочу быть причиной твоих плохих оценок.

— Ну... Ты писал мне тогда о том, что хочешь построить робота. А меня это так заинтересовало, что я не смог отлипнуть от телефона, когда уже прозвенел звонок.

Торд улыбнулся. Да, он тогда максимально подробно описывал строение робота в личные сообщения Джона, "находясь" на физкультуре, которую как обычно прогуливал за школой. Но парень уж точно не хотел, чтобы у его друга из-за его сообщений были неприятности.

— Осторожно, ты сейчас в лужу наступишь, - тихо сказал Джон, отводя парня за руку в сторону.

У Торда от такого слишком непривычного для них прикосновения в груди что-то защемило. Обычно Джон брал его за локоть, если это по каким-то причинам нужно было, а тут он взял его руку.

Так непривычно.

— Воу, бро, замёрз что ли? — успешно обойдя препятствие и утихомирив чувства, спросил Торд.

— Что? — Джон то ли не расслышал, то ли не понял вопроса.

— Руки у тебя холодные, говорю! — останавливаясь, объяснил. — Можно согрею? — парень потянулся ко второй руке друга.

— Эм, да?

Торд взял руки Джона в свои, чувствуя, как собственный желудок переворачивается внутри, а практически сухие ранее ладони мгновенно потеют и становятся мерзкими и горячими. Торд сам по себе мерзкий и горячий и знает об этом. Но сейчас это ощущается как-то иначе. Он, блять, действительно горячий!

— Всё в порядке? — Джон не вынимает рук, но наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть другу в лицо.

— Да! — быстро выпаливает парень и отпускает руки. — Извини, — Торд вытирает рукавами свой пот с чужих пальцев и все это стало неоправданно неловким. — Не морозь свои руки...

— Всё в порядке, чел, я уберу их в карманы.


	2. Объятья

Дождливый и холодный вечер, который переходит в не менее холодную ночь, Торд встретил в доме Джона. Ничего удивительного, вроде бы, если не учитывать родителей последнего в ночной смене, и их расстроенного из-за этого сына.

— Джон? Все в порядке? Ты сегодня какой-то поникший с самого утра, - садясь рядом на диван, спросил Торд, поставив кружки с горячим чаем на журнальный столик.

— Спасибо, - вздох, — Да не особо и в порядке, если честно. Ну, знаешь ли, я не удивлен, не впервой. Они, значит, обещают побыть со мной хотя бы один вечер, потому что они отдыхают утром и днем, когда я в школе; а в итоге опять идут на ночную смену сразу же после вечерней, трудяги, блин. Я понимаю, что тут нет их вины, что это все начальник, но... Но они слишком сильно пропадают на работе, а я их практически и не вижу... Только на выходных, да и то, отец с самого утра куда-то по своим делам уходит, а с мамой я не в ладах, ты же знаешь, - заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Торда, Джон запнулся, потеряв линию повествования.

— Все в порядке, не пугайся. Рассказывай, сколько хочешь.

— Да о чем говорить, это все. Обломался я сегодня по полной, в общем, - обессиленно упав на спинку дивана и нахмурив брови, пробормотал парень. Спустя, может, полминуты, тот повернул голову, шмыгнув носом.

— Хэ-э-эй, ну ты чего... — Торд говорит почти шёпотом, разворачивается к Джону всем телом, придвигаясь ближе, и, проводя рукой по щеке, аккуратно разворачивает лицо парня к себя, — Иди сюда, — взяв друга за плечи, Торд осторожно опрокидывает того на себя, заключает к объятья. Джон, не думая, обнимает друга. А что ещё ему остаётся?

Торд медленно водит рукой и пальцами по дрожащей спине парня, слушая его тихие всхлипы, иногда поднимая руку и гладя по затылку. Торд абсолютно не знает, что может сказать в этой ситуации. Он в принципе никогда не был хорош в успокоении людей. Он просто надеется, что его действий хватит, чтобы дать понять его другу, что, пусть его родители не с ним, у него всё ещё есть друг! Но всё внутри всё равно сжималось от всей этой ситуации.

— Как ты? — когда дрожь стала меньше, а всхлипы стали гораздо реже, осторожно вполголоса спросил Торд.

— В порядке... — Джон звучал так непривычно тускло, что парень почувствовал, как в горле встаёт ком. — Извини за это...

— Не извиняйся.


	3. Крыша

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cavetown - Devil town

За окном пели птицы, прилетевшие после холодной зимы, почки на деревьях медленно раскрывались, превращаясь в цветки, а с каждым днем становилось все теплее и теплее. Весна уже вовсю царила в городе, больше не собираясь уступать холодной и снежной зиме. Хотелось гулять до самой ночи, бегать, смеяться, веселиться с друзьями... Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Школу ведь никто не отменял. Как и развлечения, поэтому в один из свободных от домашки вечером один из одноклассников Джона закатил "вечеринку века!" пригласив всю параллель. То есть четыре класса.

Джон долго думал: идти или нет? Будет ли там вообще чем дышать, в конце-то концов? Почти сто человек (пришли не все) на один, пусть и огромный, дом. Безумие. Но там будет Торд. Точно будет, ведь он не пропускает ни одной вечеринки.

Парень улыбнулся. Да, он определенно пойдет.

***

— Включите что-то поинтереснее, блин! - кричал какой-то незнакомый парень.

— Нееееет!!! Включите медленную музыку!!! Мы с парнем хотим потанцевать!! - послышался девичий визг, слишком громкий.

— Слушайте, если так и будет продолжаться, то я нахрен музыку включать не буду, - сказал человек, сидящий возле колонок за аппаратурой, — Договоритесь как-то, я вас прошу!

Толпа загудела, наперебой выкрикивая названия песен. Хозяин вечеринки махнул на них рукой, нажал на какую-то кнопку и отвернулся. Заиграла довольно энергичная музыка, подходящая для танцев, но никак не для чего-то более медленного.

— Оооо, это моя любимая, Торд! - радостно проверещал Джон, с улыбкой глядя на танцующую толпу людей.

— Любимая, говоришь... - парень задумался.

— Да! Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про одну вечеринку в прошлом году? Вот, там ее и включали... Было так весело, на всю жизнь запомнилось!

Торд завис, а потом, щелкнув пальцами в воздухе, развернулся к Джону, взяв того за плечо.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Никуда не отходи, бро, а то не найду тебя потом!

Сказав это, он стремительно направился вперед, кое-как пробираясь к столу, на котором лежало два микрофона. Сунув микрофоны в карман толстовки (и убедившись, что они выключены), Торд возвращается к другу, хватает его за руку и решительно идёт на верхний этаж.

— Текст знаешь? — выведя себя и друга на балкон, спрашивает парень

— Да. Боже, что ты задумал? — музыка звучит четко и громко даже на улице. Как они только не оглохли?

— Подожди немного, Джон, — Торд использовал подоконник и перила, чтобы взобраться на крышу, а после развернулся и протянул руку другу снизу, — Залезай.

Спустя короткое скалолазное приключение для Джона, парни наконец-то устроились на крыше.

— Ну так?

— Мы споём. — Достав микрофоны из кармана, наконец-то признался Торд.

— Что?! Нет! Я плохо пою, — Джон обнял себя за плечи, неосознанно пытаясь защититься от предложения.

— Отклоняю! Ну же, — парень кладёт руки на плечи друга и несильно ободряюще трёт их, — никто не увидит тебя, не узнает, что это был ты. Ну, кроме меня. Но я тоже пою ужасно, так что мы на уровне.

Джон долго думает, пытается взвесить все "за" и "против", пытается понять, достаточно ли он доверяет Торду для подобного? Из раздумий его выводит микрофон, который все еще находился в руках, и, конечно, сама причина всего этого. — You said something dumb again, — Торд начинает петь в микрофон, пусть и выключенный, и Джон думает, что его друг - абсолютный лжец, потому что поёт он на порядок лучше, чем заверял. Джон сдаётся и поёт следующую строчку, а вскоре входит во вкус. Парни поют строчки по-очереди и, на самом деле, обоим абсолютно плевать на то, как плохо звучит второй.

— Пиздец она грустная вообще-то, — во время проигрыша вдруг говорит Торд, опустив микрофон.

— Кто? — Джон не понимает.

— Песня!

— Оу, по-мне так она романтичная. — парирует парень, и вдруг осознав, с кем он поёт эту романтичную песню, нервно проводит рукой по волосам и отводит взгляд.

— Не без этого, — Торд усмехается и сжимает чужую руку, — Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night, — он больше говорит теперь, чем поёт, и плевать, что пропустил пару строчек из-за разговора, а микрофон без дела болтается в руках.

— Мы может сбежать отсюда? — Джон смотрит на их руки и не знает, что говорит.

— Если ты хочешь, — Торд кладёт голову на чужое плечо, позволяя себе говорить негромко, но в уверенности, что собеседник может его услышать.

— Я же предложил, - парень улыбается, смотря на город с высоты крыши. — А тут красиво вообще-то. Смотри, весь город на ладони.

— Да. Я вижу.

— Так что... Идем? - пауза, — Ой бля... Слезать с крыши еще... Выхода полегче не найдется? Пожалуйста?

— Не думаю, что тут есть чердак, - ухмылка, — Ой да не волнуйся, я тебе помогу!

Джон неуверенно кивает, в глубине души совершенно не понимая, почему он вообще согласился на такое вот приключение, боясь высоты. Хотя, возможно, в той же глубине его души он знал ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Они оставили микрофоны как трофеи;)


	4. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено: https://twitter.com/waltermelius/status/1286259517483884544?s=20

— Я не ревную. Правда. С чего ты взял? - опираясь на стену школы, говорил Торд, — Зачем ревновать вообще, я же доверяю тебе?

— Ты ТОЛЬКО ЧТО чуть не подрался с девушкой, с которой мы "слишком мило разговаривали!", а в оправдание сказал, что доверяешь мне, но никак не ей.

— Так это же правда!

— Но это была моя одноклассница! И вообще, нельзя так обращаться с девушками, Торд!

— Слушай, давай не будем, пожалуйста. - Парень вздыхает, отходя от стены, — Мы, вроде как, домой шли.

Джон бросил на Торда убийственный взгляд, от чего последний нервно отвёл взгляд.

— Ладно-ладно, — парень приподнимает руки в примирительном жесте, — Ты же знаешь, что я стараюсь. Иду к мозгоправу в эти выходные по этому поводу, кстати. Я проработаю эту херню и буду в порядке, обещаю! — Торд кладёт руки на плечи своего парня, умоляя таким образом довериться ему.

— Хорошо. Я верю в тебя, — Джон немного приподнимается на носочках и чмокает Торда в губы, закрепляя свои слова, — Идём домой.

***

Джон слышит трель множества уведомлений, которыми захлёбывается телефон и обречённо вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. Очевидно, он просто снова один из немногих, кто может дать списать. Парень немного боязливо оглядывается на дверной проём гостиной. Торд в его ванной и скоро должен выйти. Джон знает, что его парень работает над собой, но всё равно не хочет давать поводов. Он включает телефон и вздыхает ещё более обречённо. Перспектива переписываться сейчас с его глупым одноклассником (с привычкой лить воду в разговор) его совершенно не утешает. Но деваться некуда. Джон отвечает и утопает. Запивает свою осторожность чужой водой и теряет вкус опасности слишком скоро.

— кто пишет? — внезапный голос прямо над ухом заставляет Джона вздрогнуть.

— Да так. Одноклассник. Спрашивал про домашку. — чужие пальцы увеличивают аватарку собеседника.

— О. — многозначительно вдруг выдаёт Торд, — Он горяч. — Джон уж было хотел возразить, но не успевает, — но я лучше.

Он резко выхватывает телефон из рук, на что получает громкое возмущённое: "Хэй! Верни!" Игнорируя, Торд быстро печатает: "Парень Джона тоже желает тебе удачного дня. =)" и, не задумываясь, отправляет, после чего мирно возвращает телефон владельцу.

— Боже, ты такой!! Такой!..— Джон не находит слов, — ты мог попросить!!! — глухой стук по спинке дивана. Черт, он правда испугался! А что если бы- Уведомление о новом сообщении прерывает все мысли, — Он говорит "спасибо", — Джон вздыхает с облегчением и вчитывается в текст, отправленный Тордом, — но вообще-то это звучит угрожающе, ты понимаешь?

— Разве? По-моему, выглядит, как дружелюбное окончание диалога, — Торд садится рядом и тут же наваливается на чужое плечо, глядя в экран и будто бы анализируя переписку на наличие "угроз".

— Ох. Ты такой балбес.

— Самый красивый балбес в этом городе. И абсолютно твой. — он трется и целует парня в шею(не дотянулся до щеки!)

— Без возражений, — Джон откладывает телефон, зарывается пальцами в влажные волосы Торда и чмокает его в макушку. Его парень очень милый балбес, который работает над своей ревностью. И Джон видит, что тот весьма неплохо справляется.


	5. Выпускной

Спустя столько лет. Вы наконец-то освобождаетесь от оков школы. Вы прошли долгие 12 лет и сейчас, если кто-то оглянётся назад, жизнь покажется непривычно короткой. Но разве кто-то собирается оглядываться? Это последний раз, когда вы собираетесь вот так, все вместе. Вы организовали это сами, сняли небольшой коттедж около леса, купили еду, выпивку, кто-то привёз мангал и мясо и предложил развести костёр.

День чертовский насыщенный и непростительно быстрый. И вот уже вы все — тридцать с лишним человек — сидите вокруг костра. Кто-то особенно талантливый играет на гитаре и всё вокруг выглядит как дешёвый фильм, наполненный всеми клише сразу. Но это нисколько не раздражает. Разве не в этом прелесть?

Торд чувствует приятную усталость, он ждёт, пока его парень вернётся с чем-нибудь. Кого-то возмущало решение большинства разрешить пригласить своих парней и девушек. Торд бы тоже возмутился — всё-таки делить такое мероприятие с неизвестными людьми странно — но вот только среди этих "неизвестных" был его Джон! Да и было их, на удивление, не так уж много. Из раздумий парня выводит одноклассница, внезапно навалившаяся и закинувшая руку на его плечо:

— Мальчик-красавчик, почему один? — она звонкая и хаотичная, и наверняка запомнится всем исключительно такой. Уж Торду точно.

— Я не один, Лиззи, я жду, — он пытается аккуратно убрать её руку с плеча, но девушка только опирается на него и придвигается ближе.

— Брось! Это, может быть, последний раз, когда мы все видимся! — в голове парня проносится постыдное "и слава богу", — а ты весь день такой молчаливый, только ходишь и пьёшь!

— Ты ведь знаешь, что класс не заканчивается на одной тебе? Я лично вижу тебя впервые за вечер, — Торд ведёт себя дружелюбно, он слишком расслаблен и слишком устал, чтобы завязывать ссору, да и атмосфера не позволяет, — и прошу тебя, убери руку... — очень хочется добавить: "мы даже не друзья", но звучало бы слишком грубо.

— Да, конечно, — рука быстро исчезает с плеча парня, но не успевает тот обрадоваться, как та, с звонким хлопком, оказывается на его колене. — Об этом я и говорю! Бьюсь об заклад, ты большинство сейчас "видишь впервые за вечер"

— Так и есть.

— Ну и разве это хорошо?

— Я тебя умоляю, я просто хочу запомнить, как тут было тепло и много алкоголя, а не как ты пытаешься меня трахнуть, — Торд закрывает лицо руками и сгибается, не в силах больше терпеть её голос и её прикосновения.

— Извиняюсь, не помешаю? — Торд не видит, но чувствует, как быстро пропадает рука Лиззи, как она сама отодвигается и исчезает. — Спасибо, — Торд чувствует, как другая рука ложится на его плечо, как другой человек садится вплотную к нему, и опускает руки. — Привет, моя любовь, совсем заскучал? — Джон говорит с усмешкой, аккуратно стукаясь лбом в чужую макушку.

— Совсем, — парень слабо улыбается и поднимает голову, чмокает в губы и чувствует, как ему в руку что-то вкладывают. Яблоко.

— Ешь, я забрал последние, — Джон смотрит на Торда, пока тот мысленно пускает скупую слезу от того, какой его парень милый идиот, — Ты почти не ел сегодня, так что не имеешь права отказаться.

Укус.


	6. Ментовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено: https://twitter.com/wyabelen/status/1286600433788686336?s=20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Больше шуточная зарисовка, вне основного сюжета.  
> Выглядит как один из вариантов исхода, в определённых обстоятельствах пхехех

— Хоп, мусорок, не шей мне срок!!! - громко пропел Торд на весь участок, из-за чего охраняющий его полицейский нервно вздрогнул.

— Ты можешь помолчать хотя бы пару секунд? Скажи спасибо, что из-за меня ты попал не на десять суток, а всего на пять, мистер Крутой Парень, - раздраженно сказал Джон, обернувшись на своего парня, сидящего в изоляторе.

— Я, между прочим!.. Кхе... Честь свою отстаивал. Кто ж знал, что у этого придурка есть друзья рядом, которые заявили в полицию?

— Ну конечно, что может быть важнее чести, — уставши, протянул Джон, закатывая глаза.

— Разве что только ты, — парень навалился на прутья изолятора, — Хэй. Хэй, хэй, подойди ко мне!

— Христа ради, Торд, меня уволят из-за тебя, — Джон устал, он вызвался на ночную смену, потому что часто они немногим тише дневных, но его тупоголовому парню абсолютно не сидится на жопе ровно очевидно. Но крыть всё равно нечем, Джон послушно подходит вплотную к прутьям, нарушая все правила связанные с этим, ощущая сквозь тонкую рубашку холодное железо и чужое тело. Торд не теряет времени и, просунув руки в решётку, берёт парня за грудки, на что тот немедленно реагирует, — Ты будешь гладить её сам, если помнёшь.

— Могу я дать тебе реальную причину посадить меня и украсть поцелуй?

— Бог мой, ты такой идиот... — парень прикидывает, как бы это выглядело, и усмехается — нет, прутья грязные, я не хочу касаться их лицом. Тем более, ты уже сидишь здесь за кражу.. эм. моего сердца?

— Ва-а-ау!!! Шеф, вот это ты выдал! — Торд говорит громко и отшатывается от решётки так резко, что Джону кажется, что тот сейчас упадёт. — Ладно, мистер Я-Не-Хочу-Испачкать-Своё-Прекрасное-Красивое-Лицо, урыл! Но ты мне должен теперь!

— Конечно...


End file.
